


Sweetheart

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Grimdark, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kitchen Sex, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Referenced cannibalism, Referenced murder, Serial Killers, between two fics, dream lube, hux's room of heads, its not my sandbox but I'm playing in it, look it has weird fluffy feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You kept me here, didn't you?” Kylo edges backward. “What did you do to me, Kylo? What happened after the end of that holo?” Kylo's eyes scrunch up, confusion maybe, but then he stops pulling away, leans down over Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cracktheglasses (cormallen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/gifts).



> Have you ever wondered what would happen if Hux from [In My Study](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7478787/chapters/16997067) and Kylo from [Viande rouge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7482054) (and [this drabble](http://cracktheglasses.tumblr.com/post/147600520936/viande-rouge-redux)) met?
> 
> Well, I did. 
> 
> And this is what happened. Kylo belongs to [@cracktheglasses](http://cracktheglasses.tumblr.com/). Thank you, dear.

_Wake up, sweetheart. It’s time._

The voice is Kylo's, unmistakably. Which means the man hunched over the counter has to be Kylo as well, broad shoulders curving around some sort of datapad in front of him. So Hux pads softly across the tiled floor and wraps his arms around Kylo's stomach, rests his chin in its spot just behind Kylo's ear. Nuzzles into the hollow of his neck. 

But instead of relaxing back into him, tilting his head to allow the press of Hux's lips against his neck, Kylo startles. And Hux is shoved away, pushed back into the kitchen, Kylo twisting, a knife clenched tight in his hand. 

“Hux?” His voice is high, thin, startled, frantic. And behind Kylo, Hux can just see a glimmer of a screen, Kylo kneeling over someone, reaching trembling fingers through the gaps in the bars of a cage. But before he can get a better look, can make out who is on the ground in the holo, Kylo is starting forward, eyes frantic. 

“You _can't_ be here. Can't be real. You're gone. Nothing.” And Kylo's voice cracks a little, shocked. He's too close now, and Hux stumbles backward, isn't sure what's happening. Because, as far as he knows, he hasn't gone anywhere. It's Kylo who was off on a mission last time he checked. But now Kylo is stalking towards him and Hux plants his feet. 

“I am real, Kylo. I don't know what's going on, but I am _real._ ” He makes his voice go soft, that low burr that Kylo always likes. Yet for some reason, Kylo doesn't relax as expected. He does lower the knife a little, but that's all. 

“How do I know? It's not possible. Look there. It's not possible.” He gestures to the datapad on the counter, to the holo still playing. Hux edges forward, trails fingers across Kylo's stomach as he passes, ignores the knife. Kylo follows, eyes fixed, too bright. And he pokes at a button on the strange board attached to the datapad. The holo stops. Kylo pokes at something else, and the screen goes black for a minute, the picture picking up again, earlier in the holo, perhaps. 

“Watch. Hux...” Kylo sounds oddly choked, “Just look and then tell me you are really here.” And Hux watches. There's a man in the holo, curled up asleep in the corner of a cell, thick bars ringing him round. The recorder's focused on him, a prying, searching view. 

There's something oddly familiar about the man's face. 

As though he's seen it before. As though, were it a little cleaner, thinner, harder, he might recognize it. He stares, as the holo goes on and on, just the man sleeping, mouth half open, folded in on himself. Soft stomach pressed into sharp knees. Arms that look not to have seen a moment of work in a long time wrapped around himself, thin and weak. Red hair plastered to a grimy face with sweat. 

Red hair. 

And Hux gasps. Next to him Kylo nods, sets the knife down on the counter. Because... because, impossible as it is, that's _him_. He's the one in the holo. Or at least, a man who looks exactly him. Well... not exactly. Twenty pounds heavier, maybe. Curled in on himself in a way Hux will never be. But him, none the less. 

“Wha-what is that?” He tears his eyes away from himself, away from where he's curled on the floor in a dirty cell. 

“That's you, Hux. That's you, sweetheart.” Kylo's voice is soft, sticky sweet in a way Hux has never heard it. And he's edging closer, reaching out a hand towards Hux. But before they touch, before Kylo strokes a finger down Hux's face, his hand falls, rests in his lap, as though unsure if he can touch. 

“What happened? Why aren't you rescuing me?” Hux knows he sounds a little petulant, but with all he does for Kylo, Kylo should at least be saving him in this impossible recording. 

“Don't worry, darling. I will. I will.” And Kylo is so close now that Hux can feel that familiar warmth on his arm, smell Kylo's skin, thick scent of sweat and need. 

He turns back to the recording. And sometime between when he looked over at Kylo in shock and now, Kylo's made his way into that dark room. He's kneeling down, waking Hux with a smile, with those whispered words that Hux heard when he first saw Kylo sitting here, hunched over the counter. And a shiver runs up his spine. _Sweetheart._

The recording cuts, and Hux looks over, intrigued. The sound in Kylo's voice, well... he's never heard it quite like that before. Never. He reaches out, traces fingers across Kylo's lips, feels at the place that has whispered to him. To that other him. 

“Where was this, Kylo? What happened next?” And he needs to know, aches to see Kylo tear apart whoever is holding him captive, is desperate to see himself revel in it, that odd, broken version of himself. 

“I can show you.” Kylo's voice is soft, uncertain. Trembling a little with something Hux can't see. He nods. Yes. He wants to know. 

Kylo leads them out of the room – it must be a kitchen – and to a locked door, heavy bolt thrown across it. And then he's flicking some sort of switch, and the long staircase leading down to a basement lights bright. And then they're downstairs and.. 

It's the basement from the video. Kylo's brought him to the basement from the video. And he's spinning around, shocked, a little concerned. 

The air is thick down here, almost solid. There's a filthy smell to it, of old sweat, of dried come. Dank, enticing. And then it all comes together, all in an instant, of recognition, of knowledge down to his bones. He steps forward, gives Kylo his sweetest smile. 

“You kept me here, didn't you?” Kylo edges backward. “What did you do to me, Kylo? What happened after the end of that holo?” Kylo's eyes scrunch up, confusion maybe, but then he stops pulling away, leans down over Hux. 

“Do you want me to show you?” Hux nods. Yes. Yes, he wants that. Wants to see everything Kylo can give him.

“Follow me. I need you to see this first.” Kylo's voice has an edge of excitement now, as he shows Hux to a door leading out of the basement, out of that room that turns Hux's stomach on edge and makes him want more, makes him want to touch and feel and see what happened on that floor. See if it's what happens in his special room back on Finalizer. 

Outside, they walk through a clean, open space, huge table to one side, hook handing from a beam. And halfway across the empty yard, Hux stops. He knows this smell, maybe even better than he knows the scent of Kylo's skin. Maybe better than he knows anything in his life. He breathes deep, smiles slow. 

It's the smell of his study. 

The smell of old blood, of slowly rotting flesh that must be somewhere around, despite the pristine look of the yard. It's the smell of ooze, decay. The smell of home. 

Kylo turns, looks back at where Hux has stopped near the table. Hux smiles, soft and steady. He has a very good feeling about this. A bubbling ache in his stomach that he sometimes gets when Kylo – his Kylo, not whoever this is – grins at a present he brings. But this is stronger, brighter. 

When they get into the kitchen, Kylo flicks back on the datapad, clicks a few new keys, and a holo pulls up. Kylo's perched on a stool in front of the screen and Hux can't help sliding up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kylo's stomach again, holding him close. For a second Kylo is stiff, startled again, and then he melts. Simply softens, collapsing against Hux's chest. 

The lens is unfocused at the beginning of the recording, but it quickly stabilizes. And there, in front of him, hung from those hooks outside, is Hux. Well... at least the Hux from before. And he's kicking feebly, struggling as Kylo moves around him. The audio is still tinny, but Hux can catch snippets of Kylo's voice, drifting to him. 

_“Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll make this as good as possible for you. I promise. Just for you.” He comes up close beside Hux, beside where he's panting on those hooks. Wipes a hand across Hux's mouth where it's dribbling blood._

_“I've got to clean you up real good. You're all open for me, I know. Plugged up with my come, ass spread so wide. But I've got to clean you out now. I know you love the taste of my come, darling. But I don't want it.” In the holo, he strokes a finger down Hux's cheek as Hux moans, low, terrified._

Hux wraps his arms tighter around Kylo, fascinated. He's never seen himself like this, writhing like meat about to be spitted. But even better, he's never seen Kylo like this. Never seen him play with someone like he's playing with Hux on the holo. Never heard his voice go soft with desire, kindness running through it. He buries his nose in Kylo's neck, bites softly as the Hux in the holo whines almost pitifully. 

_Kylo runs a hand up his side, strokes slowly over it as though trying to calm Hux down. Squeezes lightly at Hux's thick waist, palms over his soft chest to finally cup his face._

_“Don't worry, darling. You're going to be so beautiful for me. You're so special, Hux. I've never done it like this before.” He presses a kiss to the space at the edge of Hux's shoulder, at the crease made by Hux's arms, stretched far above him. Hux shakes._

_“I could have just hung you like a piece of meat, dear one. I've done it before. But not to you. No. You're special. I'll make this so much better for you. Hux. Baby, darling...” He nuzzles into Hux's shoulder, wipes at Hux's face to clear the mess of tears and blood. Then he's sliding his hands back down Hux's body, caressing lightly at Hux's soft cock, cupping his balls._

_“Not hard for me this time, sweetheart?” Hux shakes his head, terrified, face a mask of horror. “Well, maybe you will be. Maybe I can help. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You like my hands on you?” And he sounds so earnest. Exactly as Kylo should sound._

_Then he's reaching around, edging between Hux's cheeks. And Hux's back arches, contorts. Then Kylo's pulling a plug from his ass, so thick that it hardly seems possible._

Hux's breathing has sped up. He can hear it as he pants against Kylo's neck, as his hands clench on Kylo's stomach. And Kylo's breathing harder too, eyes fixed to the screen. But as Hux stirs, presses himself more tightly against Kylo, Kylo turns his head. Catches Hux's eyes. And Hux smiles, so broad and wide. 

He knows he should feel something else, should be horrified as he watches himself being hung from a meathook. As Kylo lets him bleed. But all he can see is the gleam in Kylo's eyes, that look that he's been aching for ever since he showed his Kylo the study. Ever since he kissed Kylo, surrounded by all those beautiful faces. 

“Do you... do you like this, Hux?” Kylo breathes, holo paused in the background as his face lights up with wonder. Hux nods. Oh yes. Yes he does. And he leans forward to brush his lips lightly against Kylo's. Kylo groans. 

“Do you want to see more, sweetheart? Do you want to see how I cleaned you out? That's my come leaking out of you. Do you know what that feels like?” Hux nods. Yes. Yes he does, and it's the best feeling in the world. Well, almost the best. He thinks fleetingly, wistfully of that other feeling, licking over a pretty, pretty new face for his collection. He'd be hard pressed to say which is better. 

“Show me more, Kylo. Show me what you did to me.” And the thought of Kylo being brave enough, being like this... it's maddening. 

_“I'm going get as much out with my fingers first. Clean you up as well as I can.” And Kylo's got one hand pressed to Hux's belly, fingers twitching and pinching as he slips the other around to slide into Hux's ass. Hux lets out a whimper when he does, and Kylo turns to the camera, smirks._

_“You're so nice and open, Hux. The spit's gonna fit right in there, I promise. Gonna slide in so easy. It'll still hurt, there's nothing I can do to stop that. But it's gonna be easier than I expected. I've got four fingers in you now, and it's not even work, not even hard. You're doing so good, dear one.” And the hand on Hux's stomach slides down, pinches hard at its softness, fingers digging in. Then it curls again around Hux's cock, and Hux's whine is loud enough to get picked up by the recorder. He's arching into Kylo's fingers, seems not to be able to stop himself from stiffening at Kylo's touch._

_“So good for me, baby. You can get hard even like this. You're so perfect.” And Kylo's bringing his hand away from Hux's ass, sopping with come, soaked. “Look at this. You're filthy. But I'll have you cleaned up soon. I promise, darling.” He's stroking at Hux's cock, and Hux is moaning into it, even as tears tickle down his cheeks._

_“I'm gonna fill you up so good. You'll look so pretty, spitted, ready for me.” He licks over Hux's tearstained cheeks. “You're gonna taste so good too. Sweet, tender. I'm sure of it. You've gotten so lovely for me. Smell good too, roasting for all those hours. Gonna do it real slow, so you stay this sweet.” And he's pulling harder at Hux's cock, fingers pressing in, in, in. And Hux is arching against his hands, wailing as he comes, tearing at the hooks holding him upright._

Hux can't take it anymore. He slams his hand down on the datapad, shutting the screen down. And then his mouth is on Kylo's, he's spinning Kylo around, pressing them together to suck at Kylo's soft lips. Because this is everything he's ever wanted, right in front of him. That look on Kylo's face, that quirk of his lips. That need. It's everything he wants. Everything his Kylo hasn't given him yet. 

But now he knows what could be. 

And he needs it all. 

Kylo pulls back just a little, eyes wide, confused. Pushes Hux off him just the smallest bit. And Hux knows that he doesn't understand. Not yet. That Hux in the video, that soft thing, it wasn't him. Or not quite. 

So he reaches into his jacket, pulls out his datapad. Taps it open. There are layers upon layers of protection on these files, but he knows how to get to them like he knows the back of his own hand. And he's inside in a moment, staring at pictures upon pictures of his beauties, of his study. 

He hands it to Kylo. 

And for a long moment, Kylo looks. And when he finally glances up, his eyes are bright. 

“Are these yours?” Hux nods, and Kylo's lips are back on his, desperate, searching. Begging. “All of them?”

“Yes. All and more. My beauties,” Hux breathes against Kylo's lips. And Kylo's reaching huge hands around Hux's to cup at his ass, to pull him forward and grind their hips together. 

“Tell me. Tell me, darling. What do you do to them? How do you choose them? Tell me.” And Hux would do anything, tell Kylo anything just to hear him breath that name again, to whisper honey across the soft skin of Hux's neck, that vulnerable notch between the vertebrae that is so beautiful to cut through. 

“I like their faces. I like how they look at me at night. How their eyes change as they get older. They get all runny, you know?” And Kylo is biting at his neck now, teeth sharp, needy. Hux wonders, suddenly, if Kylo would like to sink them in to him. 

“Go on...”

“I like to hold them sometimes too. They're such good friends. I've got to be careful about it because you... because it makes _Ren_ uncomfortable.” Kylo snorts, grips tighter at Hux's ass as he surges upward to stand, to loom over Hux. 

“I'm not uncomfortable, dear one. No. Tell me more.” He's walking Hux backward now, and Hux feels a little lightheaded, can't believe he's getting to tell Kylo about this, finally, finally. 

“I like to take care of them before hand. Make them feel good. Tell them how important they are.” In a flash, he realizes Kylo probably doesn't know who he is, not really. “I'm a general, you know. I tell them about how important they've been to the Order. I tell them how much they're valued. And then it happens.”

“How do you do it?” 

“I...” he has to stop, has to pause as his back hits the wall, as he arches up against Kylo. And Kylo is fumbling at their waist bands, shoving their trousers down. Hux kicks his off almost frantically. And then there's only thin underclothes between them, between where Kylo pushes their hips almost frantically together.

“I like to try different things. Not my hands, not all the time. It's too hard, too much to just pull them off. But a knife to the throat is too clean. I tried a cleaver once.” Kylo is sucking on his collarbone now, sharp little bites every so often. “It was beautiful, Kylo. I left it stuck in his face for a while, just so I could remember which one he was. Sometimes it's hard to tell after a while, you know. Their faces get all slumpy, start sliding off.” Kylo groans, hoists Hux's legs up around his hips. And his cock is so hard, bumping at Hux's ass. 

“Do you just like to watch them rot, Hux? Is that what gets you off?” Hux smiles into Kylo's shoulder, feels the sharp press of Kylo's fingers against his ass. And somehow, impossibly, they're slick. Kylo must have gotten lube from somewhere. But thoughts of just precisely where are driven away by Kylo's teeth, rasping over his jaw. 

“Yes... yes,” he groans. Kylo's fingers are nudging him open, and it's so good. “Sometimes I play with them. They're such pretty toys. So nice, when they get all soft, when you can just dig your fingers into them like pudding.” And he's open enough now, it's going to burn, but he's open enough. Kylo's fingers twist inside him. 

“Fuck.. Kylo. Please, can we fuck now?” Kylo laughs, breathless. 

“Yes, my beautiful darling. Yes, I'll fuck you now.” And then there's the fat, familiar head of Kylo's cock at his hole, only it's so much better now, so much nicer with the image of Kylo hanging that other Hux up like a piece of meat bouncing behind his eyelids. 

So much better because of those whispered words – _taste so good when I spit you. Smell so good when you roast._ So much better when he knows that Kylo is just like him, deep down just as perfect. 

And then Kylo's driving in, pressing Hux against the wall as he fucks him. And Hux tightens his legs around Kylo's waist, feeling Kylo drive in, in. He moans. 

“Am I special too, Kylo?” Kylo nods, hips stuttering a little. 

“So special, sweetheart. Better than anything.” And Hux can't stop the moan that echoes out of his chest. “So beautiful. Such a lovely mind.” And he's got a huge hand wrapped around Hux's cock, and all Hux can see is that other Hux, dangling on those hooks, arching up as Kylo cleaned him out, scooped come out of his ass, pulled out that huge plug. And Kylo's fucking him hard now, so hard that Hux's back rubs a little against the board behind him, bruising, bumping along. 

But it doesn't matter, because Kylo is murmuring in his ear, soft whispers along his neck. 

“So much better even than him. Can't believe you're like this. I want to see it. See you rip them apart, see you slide your fingers into one of those faces. I'd help, I'd take care of the body. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like to watch me use them up? I could help you pick them. I know which ones are the best, I promise.” He pushes harder, fingers twist around Hux's cock. And Hux doesn't think he can hold on any longer, whine bubbling out of his mouth just like that other Hux.

“Yes, sweetheart. Just like that. Come for me.” And he is, back arching to meet Kylo's chest, ass clamping down on Kylo's dick, coming, and his vision blacks out, dissolving motes of pleasure echoing _sweetheart, darling._

***

When Hux wakes up, the first thing he notices is the come that's dried on his chest, on the mattress. Another stain among thousands, black and rust red, brown and pale. Crusting the pallet as it sits at one end of his study. And Hux is curled up on it, as he almost always is when Kylo's not in his bed. 

The smell of decay is thick in his nose when he takes a gasping breath. 

The hum of Finalizer under him is home. 

He trails a finger through the sludge that rings the mattress, brings it back painted brow-orange. 

Just a dream. 

But oh, what a dream. 

And now he knows, knows what Kylo could be. And he will make sure that's who he becomes. 

One way or another, Hux will make sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and play on tumblr [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
